Wakata Takami
Wakata Takami (or Talia Lovett '''in the English dub) is a main character and a main cure in Sign ★ Pretty Cure. She's an independent and original girl who has the soul of the guardian of Uranus, '''Cure Aquarius. Takami is on her third year of high school. Her attacks are based on the fixed air, and she complements Ryumine Hanabi. Appearance Takami is a tall and slender girl, with an androgynous appearance. She has shiny mint green eyes, big eyelashes, straight eyebrows and thick, straight silver hair that reaches her chin and is usually worn down. She dresses in a very unique way, and loves to mix shiny colors and prints. She also enjoy layering clothes to create looks, and likes to stand out from others. Personality Takami is independent, humanitarian, original, eccentric, intellectual and progressive, with a vision for the future. She is a quiet thinker and is always imagining possibilities and ways of making the world a better place. Takami truly loves to help others and fight for causes. She's rather aloof and often runs from her own emotions, prefering to keep them to herself, and can be quite temperamental, especially if people disagree with her. Takami often gets involved in as many activities as she can, and likes to feel that she's helping change the world. Her hobbies include talking, supporting campaigns, thinking and having fun with her friends. Takami is afraid of losing herself and becoming just like everyone else. Due to this fear, she is always trying to be as unique and different as possible, which may lead her to isolating herself. But as time goes on, she sees that it isn't so bad to be part of a group, as long as she firmly continues to be true to her beliefs. Cure Aquarius "The soul of the independent water bearer! Cure Aquarius!" 独立した水の持ち主の魂！ キュアアクエリアス！ Dokuritsu shita mizu no mochinushi no tamashī! Kyua Akueriasu! Cure Aquarius '(キュアアクエリアス ''Kyua Akueriasu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Takami. She is the reincarnation of the original Priest Cure Aquarius, thus having the soul of the water bearer, which enables her to turn into a cure. She is known to be very fast and agile, and somewhat strong. Attacks Cure Aquarius' attacks are based on the fixed air, representing the middle of the winter. '''Nous Blow '''is the main attack combination of Cure Aquarius, Cure Gemini and Cure Libra. '''Winter Feather '''is the main attack combination of Cure Aquarius, Cure Pisces and Cure Capricorn. Etymology '''Takami: the name has many different possible combinations, but the most likely for hers is taka meaning "sky", "hawk" or "mountain peak" and mi meaning "water" or "identity". Wakata: waka means "young", and ta means either "rice paddy" or "many". Talia: a name meaning "rain from heaven". Lovett: from the Ango-Norman French word louvet, meaning "young wolf". Trivia * Takami loves bitter foods. * Her favorite colors are white, green and purple. * She dreams of making a change in the world. * She would like to be a scientist. * Her favorite subject is chemistry. Category:White Cures Category:KaptainKoala Characters